Sabot round assemblies generally include a projectile, which is typically a narrow metal rod with a pointed nose on its front end and stabilizing fins at its rear end, surrounded by a larger diameter sabot. Prior to firing the projectile, the rear part of the projectile is attached to a shell casing. Upon firing, the shell casing remains in the gun chamber and the propellant from the casing pushes the sabot assembly through the gun barrel. Once the sabot assembly exits the barrel, the sabot separates from the projectile. Because the gun barrel includes a larger diameter than the projectile, the sabot is needed to fill the void between the projectile and the gun barrel to, among other things, stabilize the projectile during firing and prevent the escape of gas from the shell casing ahead of the projectile.
Several problems exist with current sabot designs such as the requirement for precise machining (i.e., added expense) to make sure the diameter of the sabot assembly conforms to the diameter of the gun barrel. Additionally, current sabot designs typically include a front air scoop that essentially acts as a parachute to generate the force needed to separate the sabot from the projectile. This not only has the undesirable effect of slowing down the projectile, but it also tends to generate uneven forces on the sabot assembly resulting in trajectory degradation or failure for the projectile and damage to the gun barrel.
What is needed therefore is a sabot design capable of being efficiently manufactured while separating more efficiently from a projectile.